wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Galen Trollbane
Forsaken; formerly Human | level = 44 | affiliation = Stromgarde; Alliance of Lordaeron (formerly) The Alliance (formerly) :Stromgarde (formerly) ::Trollbane (formerly), The Horde (formerly) :The Forsaken (formerly) :: Undercity (faction) (formerly); | character = Warrior, Fighter, Aristocrat (RPG) | occupation = Former Lord of Stromgarde | aggro = | location = Galen's Fall, Arathi Highlands; formerly The Sanctum, Arathi Highlands | status = Deceased | relatives = Ignaeus Trollbane (Ancestor) Liam Trollbane (Grandfather) Thoras Trollbane (Father) Danath Trollbane (Cousin) }} Fallen Prince Galen Trollbane was the ruler of the human kingdom of Stromgarde prior to the Cataclysm. He took leadership of Stromgarde following the ultimate demise of his father Thoras Trollbane and rejoined the Alliance. After his death at the hands of the Horde seeking Trol'kalar, he was resurrected by Sylvanas Windrunner and sought to obtain the sword for her. Around the time of Burning Legion's third invasion, he declared himself king of an independent Stromgarde of undead, but was ultimately slain by the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Background Prince Galen Trollbane is the rightful heir to Stromgarde's throne, as son of Lord Thoras Trollbane. He is also the leader of the city's embattled defenders. Stromgarde's ruins include the Trollbane Family Crypt, which safeguards several artifacts. Prince Galen Trollbane protects the crypt along with the rest of his city. Galen is a friendly, determined but desperate lad. However, Prince Galen Trollbane is hard-pressed to hold his city against his enemies. The young man has a dark, brooding look about him. His eyes are sunken as if from a prolonged lack of sleep, and his skin is pale. He is dressed in expensive clothes with a silken cloak flowing behind him. He appears to be of noble blood and carries himself with sullen arrogance. A curved knife is sheathed at his belt. Prince Galen Trollbane still reels from the emotional shock of his father's assassination and has run himself ragged trying quickly to form patchwork alliances with other nobles. Not thinking clearly, Galen responds to any perceived insults recklessly, issuing immediate challenges to duel. If he becomes cornered in melee, Galen fights defensively until his bodyguards can come to his aid. Whenever Galen appears about to lose, he attempts to stop fighting, grudgingly issues an apology and offers some gold as compensation.Lands of Conflict, pg. 88-89 History He was the ruler of the human kingdom of Stromgarde. Galen took leadership of Stromgarde following his father's assassination shortly after the Third War. Not long after his father's death, Stromgarde came under siege by forces of the Syndicate and Boulderfist ogres. The Syndicate and Boulderfist won several victories against the weakened kingdom, and managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Galen took the command of the forces of Stromgarde and has since been desperately trying to retake the ancient, now ruined lands of his people. Recognizing the vastly changed circumstances since his father's time and also acknowledging the incredible odds he faced, Galen agreed to rejoin the Alliance. Prince or King It appears that despite being the kingdom's de-facto ruler, Galen has not been crowned king because of the unstable situation in the country, and still holds the title of "prince" — not unlike his grandfather, Liam Trollbane, who was apparently never crowned king either. In World of Warcraft Prince Galen Trollbane was a level 44 human located in Stromgarde Keep in Arathi Highlands. A quest chain involving Galen could be obtained by the Horde players: * A Horde aligned troll named Zengu was seeking the sword Trol'kalar, legendary bane of trolls and heirloom of the Trollbane family, so that it can be used against the trolls of Zul'Gurub. The sword had been sealed in Thoras Trollbane's tomb since his death, and opening the tomb required several sigils that were guarded by Stromgarde's fiercest warriors, the last one being guarded by Galen himself. After stealing the other sigils from their guardians, agents of the Horde stormed Galen's headquarters in the ruins of Stromgarde Keep, and eventually strike Galen down in order to steal his sigil (leaving the line of Ignaeus Trollbane broken). Not only would the Trol'kalar be stolen, but Galen's death would leave the future of the Kingdom of Stromgarde uncertain. In Dark Factions Just before Burning Crusade, the line of Igneas Trollbane is still alive and unbroken. It still seeks to reclaim Stromgarde from Syndicate control.Dark Factions, pg. 158 In Cataclysm Galen Trollbane was later resurrected by the Forsaken apothecaries under the orders of Sylvanas Windrunner, and seemingly pledged his allegiance to her.Quest:The Forsaken Trollbane Making camp at the aptly-named Galen's Fall, he learned from Dark Ranger Alina that Zengu was assassinated by Stromgarde troops when he attempted to leave Arathi and the sigils and sword retaken. Galen himself then tasked Horde adventurers with reclaiming Trol'kalar, constantly remarking that he was doing everything for Sylvanas. Galen himself now gives the quests to regain Trol'kalar starting with and provides the rather than it needing to be taken from him. In Legion With Trol'kalar in hand, he abandoned Sylvanas and the Forsaken and rallied his undead citizens and soldiers. He declared himself the king of the ruined kingdom of Stromgarde, which he intended to rule independently from the Alliance and the Horde. He was soon targeted by the Ebon Blade death knights who wanted to raise his father as one of their Four Horsemen. Galen promised to open his father's tomb with Trol'kalar if the death knights cleared the last of the forest troll presence from Stromgarde, but turned against them because he didn't want to hand Stromgarde back to his father and to keep Thoras's murder a secret. Galen defended himself with Trol'kalar but was killed by the Ebon Blade, who then raised Thoras. Thoras revealed to the Deathlord of the Ebon Blade that he already knew that it was his son who had murdered him. Quests Quests in Catclysm * * * * * * Trivia * Interestingly, Galen is a name derived from the Ancient Greek word γαλήνη (galénē) which means "calm" or "tranquil", while it is also a Swedish word that means "mad" or "crazy". * (anglicized as Galen) was a prominent Greek physician and surgeon in the Roman Empire. He was able to study all kinds of wounds through his position with gladiators. His study on pigs and apes (which included both and ), however, gave him more detailed information about the organs and provided the basis for his medical tracts. Patch changes * * * References External links Category:Arathi Highlands mobs Category:Arathi Highlands NPCs Category:Aristocrats Category:Dark Factions Category:Forsaken Category:Humans Category:Lands of Conflict